Playing the Player
by Janiya07
Summary: Sasuke is the popular, rich boy that girls want but few can get. Sakura is the new girl that he wants and will get. But Sakura has a mind of her own and she doesn't play by the rules. AU Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own but if Naruto is ever for sale for a penny or two, let me know so I can purchase.

Warning: Sakura may seem out of character, but I choose to believe this is what would happen if Inner Sakura were given free reign to have some fun...

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno.<p>

The new sophomore.

They talked about her.

They drooled over her.

But this was the first time he actually saw her.

She entered the cafeteria and all the noised died down to a dim murmur. At first, all he saw was black, high-heeled boots and the endless stretch of pale, delectable legs disappearing beneath her black, flowing skirt. A royal blue shirt buttoned up over a small waist and flowed over her generous bosom. Gold earrings dangled from her delicate ears. Wisps of pink hair framed a slender face, popping green eyes and luscious lips.

She was cute, adorable, and his. She just didn't know it yet.

"Ino," Sasuke breathed.

His current girlfriend's hand tightened around his waist. "Yes, babe?" she purred in his ear.

"We're over."

Unraveling himself from her stunned claws, Sasuke Uchiha stood from his seat at the lunch table and started toward the new girl to inform her of her greatest round of luck

#

She scanned the packed lunchroom, looking for a decent place to sit. She tried to ignore the stares and provocative looks from the guys, and the glowering, jealous looks from the girls. She wondered if they knew she wasn't interested in any of their boys. But she doubted it. Girls turned into such psychotic cats when it comes to anything hormone related. And she didn't even want to begin with the boys. If they stared any longer, she was sure their eyes would pop out.

She huffed. Wouldn't that be an amusing sight.

Horny dogs.

At the corner of her eye, she saw movement coming toward her. A raven-haired guy stepping straight in her direction. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Great. It's not that he wasn't handsome. His gel-spiked hair was styled to tease the eyes. His smoldering dark eyes were sure to cause every female she knew to sigh in adoration. He had a slender but fit physique; maybe a basketball player.

But that little strut of his told her all she needed to know. He came from the table with the hottest guys, and the most gorgeous girls. Oh, yes. She knew his type. They dated the prettiest girls and dumped them the moment a prettier one came along. And from the look of the blond girl seething where he had just stood up, it looked like somebody had just been dumped.

And he thought she would be the next trophy for his cabinet? That her underwear would be added to his growing collection in that secret drawer? That he would flaunt her on his arm for a few weeks and then drop her without a care for her broken heart?

Laughable.

But, oh, how she did love to humble boys like this.

#

She saw him coming. He could see how those gorgeous emerald eyes track his approach. They glanced over his body in an appreciative gaze. A small smile tipped those pouty, pink lips. Oh, yes, she belonged with him.

Stopping in front of her, he gently brushed a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. "Hello, there, gorgeous. Looking for a seat?"

Her eyes lowered demurely. "No, I think I see one over there." She gave a small wave in a random direction.

She was playing hard to get. But he could indulge her for a while. He looked in the direction of her wave. The area was completely packed with students – most of whom were staring at them right now.

"Nonsense, ah, forgive me. I don't know your name."

She nibbled on her bottom lip, still looking down. "It's Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she whispered.

Ah, she was a shy one. How cute. Shy and innocent. He liked that type. It was fun to see what kind of ally-cats he could turn them into in the bedroom.

"Sakura. A lovely name for a lovely girl."

She gave a small blush. "Thanks."

"Tell you what, Sakura," he slipped an arm around her shoulders, "why don't you sit over there with me and my friends. That way you won't have to sit among strangers."

"Your friends?"

He gestured in the direction of his table. "Yes, over there."

"But I don't know them. They're as much strangers as anybody else."

"Ah," he leans in so that his mouth is inches away from her cute little ear, "but I was hoping you and I could be friends. And my friends would be your friends."

A small smile dusts her face. "Really?"

"Really," he lets his voice drop to a sultry whisper.

Her blush deepens. How adorable. "Oh, uh, okay."

"Great." Taking her hand, he leads her toward his table.

#

After ordering the seething blond girl to move over, he seats her before slipping into his own seat. He sits so close, their hips touch. "So, Sakura, the name's Sasuke Uchiha."

Was she supposed to care?

"Oh," she forces her voice to sound breathless, like she was actually (yawn) impressed. "Uchiha…I've heard that name before."

He straightens in his seat like a preening pigeon. "That's because my father owns UMI; Uchiha Marketing International. You probably heard about it in the news or read about it in a magazine or something."

Or something. A girl would have to be societally retarded to not have heard of UMI. They were the most underhanded marketing company out there. They weren't afraid to use any tool at hand – degrading or morally corrupt – to meet their ends. Her dislike for the boy with the duck-butt hairdo increased dramatically.

"Amazing," she preened back at him. "Your family must have so much money." Saying the words made her want to barf up the spoonful of bull that he was feeding her.

Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. "We do well enough."

Ah. False modesty. How appealing.

He leans in toward her again. "So, how did a pretty girl like you wind up at Konoha High?"

_My mom transferred jobs… _

_#_

Sakura pushed out her lips in a tiny pout. "I was a bad girl. My last school expelled me."

_Ah hah!_ A purebred ally cat in disguise. He made his voice sound concerned; "They expelled you? For what?"

She looked away, clearly ashamed. "For being a bad girl," she re-stated. "I don't want you to look down on me if I tell you."

Sasuke recognized an excellent opportunity to act like the comforting, prospective boyfriend when he saw one. He wound an arm around her waist and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Now, Sakura, I would never judge you. I'm not the type."

Those green eyes flickered up at him, then away. "I was caught…alone…with the team basketball captain…in the locker room."

Heat rushed to all the wrong places at her words. The people at his table exchanged glances. _He_ was the team basketball captain for _this _school. "And they expelled you for that?" he exclaimed with fake indignity.

How bloody sexy. Gave him all sorts of ideas.

She nodded, still looking down at the table.

"Hey," he leaned forward and lifted her chin with a finger. "I'm not judging you, okay? In fact, I'm glad they overreacted. It's what brought you to this school. To me."

"You really feel that way?"

"Of course."

She tilted her head up, giving him a perfect view of lips that practically begged to be nibbled and bitten. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Welcome," he said, a bit distracted. The way those lips moved were sexually intoxicating. They bypassed perfection. "Hey," he had to force his concentration away from her lips long enough to form cohesive words, "what are you doing this Friday?"

"Nothing," she said, staring back at his lips beneath thick eyelashes. "Why?"

"Cause I'm hosting a party at my place. Wanted you to come. We could get to know each other better."

#

By better he must mean in between his sheets when she was too drunk to know up from down. Impressive. The guy managed to tingle her hurl reflex twice in one conversation.

"Oh," she leaned forward so their lips were only a few inches away. "I would like that…"

A smirk begins to form across his lips.

Then she gives his right cheek a few light taps with her hand. "But you're just not cute enough for me."

His eyes widen comically and his jaw drops.

Jumping out of her seat, she gives a long stretch with her hands above her head.

He should know _exactly_ what he was not good enough to have.

Stretch complete, she gives him a wink. "Besides, I like a real man. Not a silly high school boy who throws himself at the first cute girl that comes along. But no worries, I'll take it for the compliment it is."

An angry flush creeps up his neck and colors his pale cheeks but she doesn't wait for his response. Sakura turns her back on him and heads for a mostly empty table where a cute blonde guy with broad shoulders and scars on his cheeks sat eating his food. He was one of the few who didn't gawk when she entered the cafeteria and she clearly needed to show him how to properly admire a woman.

#

#

#

#

* * *

><p>AN: If you liked this shorty, you will probably like my ongoing work, To Tame a Secretary, which is filled with Itachi goodness ;P

And hey, I write for free. You read for free. Pay a poor author with a review? Pretty please?

Btw, people are not too happy with me leaving this as a stand-alone so if i get enough requests, I plan to expand and continue it after I finish my current story.


End file.
